Feliz NoDía de los Enamorados
by Maruychan
Summary: En casa de España la gente creía que San Valentín era como Navidad o Semana Santa, en el que nada en lo referente al amor era imposible.  Antonio no era de ésos. FRSP ONE-SHOT.


_¡One-Shot Random__!_

_He de admitir que odio San Valentín. No porque no tenga pareja o porque sea una no romántica, de hecho los que me conocen saben que tengo más pájaros en la cabeza que un nido. Simplemente, como dice Francis en un momento dado de la historia: El amor no se demuestra en un solo día, sino regularmente. Sinceramente. ¿Qué sentido tiene acumular regalos y demás chorradas para febrero? A mi sólo me parece un truco barato para consumir más. En fin. Dejo de ponerme dictatorial y paso al One-Shot._

**_¡Hola! soy un Disclaimer y nada de lo que pone le pertenece a aquí la amiga =D._**

**_Advertencias: Yaoi. Fr-Sp. _**

_¡Espero que os guste!_

* * *

**Feliz No-Día de los Enamorados.**

En España los días previos al 14 de febrero, como pasaba en gran parte de los países de cultura occidental, había un gran revuelo en el que se hacía un gran gasto en regalos, pequeños detalles y tarjetitas que los afortunados con pareja pensaban regalar a sus enamorados.

Incluso había personas que, inspiradas por el ambiente de la festividad, decidían comprar rosas, o algún sucedáneo decente, para regalárselas a esa persona de la que estaban enamorados y a la que no se atrevían a declararse.

Sí, en casa de España la gente creía que San Valentín era como Navidad o Semana Santa, en el que nada en lo referente al amor era imposible.

Antonio no era de ésos. De hecho pasó todo el 14 de febrero encerrado en casa, leyendo un libro: _"Guerra Mundial Z"_, lo más anti-romántico que se le ocurrió y evitando que nadie le reclamase para nada.

La gente no comprendía que el país de la pasión fuese uno de esos escépticos que oía algo referente a San Valentín y respondía al más puro estilo Ebeneezer Scrooge: paparruchas. Creían que España debería ser el que más regalase, el que más abrazase a sus amigos y conocidos y el que persiguiese a Romano hasta que éste aceptase su regalo. Y hubo un tiempo que fue así, desde que a Inglaterra se le ocurriese la idea. Sin embargo desde principios del Siglo XX Antonio pensaba que era un gasto innecesario y pueril.

Por eso, cuando se despertó la mañana del 15 de febrero con un golpe insistente en la puerta de su casa, Antonio se preguntó quién podría ser. Su jefe le había dejado claro que ese día no tenía ningún asunto importante que atender y que estaría tranquilo. Pero aquel que llamaba no parecía querer irse. De hecho, cada vez golpeaba la puerta con más insistencia. Al llegar junto a la puerta todavía dudaba si abrirle o no hasta que oyó una voz familiar al otro lado de ella.

-Antonio, _mon chéri. _¡No te escondas, que sabes que te encontraré!

España, al oír la voz, se quedó estático mirando el pomo como si fuese una viuda negra. ¿Qué pintaba el 15 de febrero Francis allí? No tenía en ese momento demasiado contracto con él. No es que hubiese dejado de estar en contacto con él, simplemente no había programadas visitas oficiales en esas fechas.

Con cautela, Antonio llevó su mano hasta el pomo de la puerta y lo abrió, mirando por una pequeña rendijilla que se había atrevido a abrir e intentó cerrar con fuerza tras ver a Francis a través de ella. El francés, con buenos reflejos coló el brazo

-¡Pero no me cierres la puerta en las narices! _Malotru!_- exclamó el galo, intentando evitar, con bastante éxito, que el español no cerrase la puerta.

-¡No pienso aceptar ningún asqueroso regalo de San Valentín, Francis!- gritó el otro ejerciendo toda la fuerza que podía contra la puerta. Pero, debido a la crisis que aún sufría, España no tenía tantas fuerzas como las que poseía en ese momento el rubio, así que sólo fue cuestión de tiempo que Francia abriese su puerta y le obligase a quedarse detrás de ella, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y rezando como un niño pequeño para que no le diese por mirar detrás de la puerta. Como suponía, eso no pasó, y lo primero que hizo el francés nada más entrar en su casa fue apartar la puerta de delante de Antonio y cerrarla-. No pienso aceptar nada que tenga que ver con angelotes, pizzas en forma de corazón o el color rosa.

El francés rio y eso obligó a España a abrir los ojos.

-Si te refieres al ramo de rosas, no te emociones. Este es mío. Me lo ha dado una española que me he encontrado antes de llegar. _Quelle jolie femme!_

El español frunció el ceño al oír la explicación del francés y ver como este dejaba el ramo de rosas encima de una mesilla que convenientemente tenía el español puesta en la entrada.

-Si hubiese querido regalarte algo por San Valentín, _mon amour_, me habría limitado a venir ayer, tirar tu puerta abajo y obligarte a aceptar mi regalo.

Aunque España todavía dudaba de las intenciones que habían llevado a Francis hasta allí, debió admitir que Francis tenía razón. Había podido abrir hoy tranquilamente su puerta. Si se lo hubiese propuesto también lo podría haber hecho el día anterior. Si se lo hubiese propuesto, repitió para sí mismo.

Entonces, si no le apeteció pasarse ayer: ¿por qué hoy sí?

-Entonces, ¿te importaría explicarme que haces aquí?- preguntó España, separándose de la pared y adelantando a Francis, guiándole como si no conociese la casa. Cuando fue a abrir la puerta de su sala de estar, notó el aliento de Francis cerca de su nuca y como dejaba sus labios posarse en su cuello con liviana pasión.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- volvió a preguntar el español. Nada más terminar de formular esa frase, el francés le plantó frente a sus ojos un clavel blanco con los bordes rosados.

-Soy de los que piensa que _l'amour_ no se demuestra en un solo día, _Espagne_. Al igual que tú- explicó el francés agarrando de los hombros a España mientras éste cogía el clavel-. Por eso he venido hoy en vez de venir ayer, para celebrar contigo que es un día normal. Y decirte un Feliz No-Día de los Enamorados.

Todavía sorprendido por el gesto, Antonio se giró, con una sonrisa alegre de oreja a oreja.

-Ah~~Pienso hacer esto más veces si cada vez que lo hago me miras de ésa forma,_ mon chéri_- canturreó Francis con el rostro de España frente a él.

-Algún día tendré que hacer algo para recompensarte esto. Pero no te acostumbres- comentó Antonio antes de inclinarse para agradecerle el gesto a Francis con un beso.

**

* * *

**

Sí: las vacaciones me agobian el cerebro con ideas. Ya era jopé.

_Tienes la posibilidad de dejarme un review feliz._


End file.
